johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: Another dastardly doctor
Megaman X3 (Super NES, 1995) Summary Continuing from the other games, X3 comes along to the Super NES. Story A year after X's second defeat of Sigma, and a robot scientist named Dr. Doppler has created a new generation of Reploids which are monitored by his creation: the "Neuro Computer" which allows him to detect any unusual behavior in his creations and prevent them from going Maverick. As the world was seem ready to enter a new age, Doppler's creations suddenly attacked cities all over the world, and the blame was put on Doppler for the latest attacks. Maverick hunters X and Zero are sent to investigate and stop this new fresh threat. Then, Maverick Hunter HQ was attacked by Doppler's force, forcing X and Zero toreturn and help defend HQ. What will X and Zero will soon realize that something is working behind the scenes and a more sinister Maverick will show it's face. Gameplay Apart from the average platform shooting style of the original Megaman franchise. X3 also brings some new features. The foot part of X's armor suit allows him to do a foot boost straight up into the air. X can also enhance any part of his suit, giving him a brand new ability: either it be using a foot boost twice in the air, or automatically charging his X-Buster or slowly restore his health meter. X can also use many different types of ride armors which some of them involve hovering and using missiles, or even use in the water to allow him to gain more jump in the water or destroy certain objects otherwise invulnerable to his X-Buster. The most striking feature of X3 is that you can play as Zero (though, under heavy limitations) who is fully powered up and can be used to get passed something that you can trouble with as X. If met with the certain criteria, X can have all the special enhancements as well as Zero's beam saber. Reception Though, not as well received as the other 2, but still a good game for most as well as fans of the Megaman franchise. Fun Facts *Due to a game chip shortage, the Super NES version of X3 is considered to the the rarest of it's kind. *In both the Sega Saturn and Playstation versions of the game had full anime cutscenes for the game's intro, Maverick Master intros, Dr. Doppler's intro and the end credits. In Volt Catfish's intro, you can see Auto from the Megaman series inside a Japanese-type apartment watching TV. More interestingly, Blizzard Buffalo was misspelled as "Bilzzard Buffalo". *In the screenshot on the back of the Super NES gamebox, you can see X fighting Blast Hornet, but on the ceiling there's a boss door which doesn't open at all. This was taken out in the final version of the game. *The game also has some references to the native Japanese religion: Shinto. **One member of the Nightmare Police: Bit has parts on his chest that resemble Magatamas which are known in not just Shinto but in many Japanese occult stories. **If you failed to destroy (not just defeat) any of the Nightmare Police, they'll turn into what is called Godkarmachine O Inari. Inari is a Shinto God which resembles a Fox wearing a certain cloth around it's neck.